A BIG FOUR CHRISTMAS 2
by Queen of the Ravenclaw
Summary: After the dramatic events of last year Rapunzel is hoping for a nice normal Christmas with her two best friends and boyfriend. But when Toothless goes missing the best friends decided to go looking for him themselves. After disobeying Rapunzel's parents the future rulers set out to go and find thier faitful dragon. Where is he and will they find him in time for Christmas?
1. Chapter 1

On the first day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me

A glowing flower

Rapunzel's P.O.V

Finally it's Christmas and everyone it coming to my home. I just hope this year's won't be a repeat of last year, I don't mean the part about Jack and I getting together (we still are by the way) I mean the part about us all having a big fight and then trying to run away. It's now two weeks to Christmas, unfortunately things kept coming up and they all had to postpone their arrival. Our parents have started to give us all a lot more responsibility in the caring of our kingdoms now to prepare us for the days we all take over.

Anyway, today is the day they are all due to arrive, and the best part is it's snowing. The land looks so beautiful, all crystal white it looks so fresh and clean. It makes me think of Jack, we've been together now for a year and thankfully it hasn't effected out friendship with Hiccup and Merida. When we first got together the two of us promised that if us being together had a negative effect on our friendship then we wouldn't be together. But thankfully it hasn't. It's been about a month since the four of us had been together, it was when we all had to travel to Berk to talk about trades, but really our parents dealt with that and we just hung out together with Toothless. Jack flies hear very week just to see me and he stay for a day or two, mother and father always welcome him with open arms.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the door open and close. Suddenly I felt something soft hit me on the head. Before I could react I was being repeatedly hit and I heard laughter. When I finally had a chance to look up what I saw made me laugh to. It was Jack, Merida and Hiccup.

"Hi Punzie". They all said before tackling me with hugs. I happily returned their hugs.

"I missed you all so much". I said as they finally let me go.

"We missed you to; oh it's been way too long". Merida said as she flopped down on my bed. The three of use smiled at each other and followed her and flopped on the bed ourselves.

"So what do you guys want to do?". Jack asked as we looked up at the roof where I had painted the night sky.

"I don't know what do you want to do Punzie?". Hiccup asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do Jack?". I asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do Hiccup?". Jack asked.

"I don't know what do you want to Merida?". Hiccup asked with a smirk.

"Will the lot of you just shut up?" She responded.

We all laughed and said nothing for a few minutes. I turned and looked at the window the sun was setting; there was no way my parents would let us go out. So we would have to find something to do inside.

"Hey Hiccup where's Toothless?" I asked realising the lovable reptile was nowhere to be seen.

"He's in the stables, your mom wouldn't let him in". He answered.

"Why don't we go down and see him" I suggested.

The three of them nodded and we all made our way to the stables. As we walked down the hall Jack put his arm around my waits and pulled me close to him, I blushed and kissed his ice cold, pale cheek.

"Okay as much as I love the idea of you two together please try to avoid showing your love for each other in front of us". Merida moaner das she covered her eyes.

"Lighten up Merida it's not that bad". Hiccup said in our defence.

"You're only saying that because you have a girlfriend so you did that kind of stuff all the time".

"I didn't tell you guys?"Hiccup said making us all stop and look at him.

"Tells us what buddy?" Jack asked.

"Astrid and I kind of broke up". He reviled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"When?" .We all said together. Hiccup and Astrid had only been together for a few mouths but they seemed so good together, true she may still have used him as a punching bag but a blind man could see how deeply they cared for each other. So this was a shock to all of us.

"Two weeks ago". He answered. "We both agreed it's no big deal and anyway I'm the one who broke it off".

"Okay then". I said as we dropped the subject and continued to make our way to the stables.

When we reached the stables we looked around. The walls were covered in burn marks.

"Those markings were made by Toothless". Hiccup whispered as he stroked the burns.

"Where is he?" Merida asked. I turned to see the door was wide open and the lock looked like it had been forced open.

"You guys I think someone took Toothless". I said slowly. So much for a nice normal Christmas.

HI GUYS SO THIS IS MY SECOND CHRISTMAS STORY AND I HOPE IT'S AS POPULAR AS THE FRIST ONE. LET ME KNOW IN REVIEWS WHAT YOU THINK AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON I HOPE EVEYONE HAS A GREAT CHRISTMAS.


	2. Chapter 2

On the second day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me,

Two dragon eggs

And a glowing flower

Hiccup's P.O.V

This can't be happening, it just can't be happening. My best friend (who isn't human) is missing and we can't go out to find him.

"Mother you have to let us go find him. Toothless is Hiccup's dragon and a part of our family we have to, we can't have Christmas without him." Rapunzel said when her parents and that the palace guards would find Toothless and we were to stay here.

"Flower we can't let you go out there because we don't know what happened and whether or not someone took him. We can't risk anything happening to you or any of you". Aunt Rosemary said as she embraced Rapunzel before Rapunzel pulled away with a shocked expression on her usual happy face.

"But mother, father we have to he's family". Rapunzel continued to argue.

"This is not up for debate Rapunzel go to your room all of you let the guards handle this". Her father said sternly.

"But that's not fair. You have to let me look for him. I know dragons like the back of my hand, I know dragons better then I know the guys. The guards won't know what to look for. Not like me". I said.

"Hiccup we understand how strongly you fell for Toothless you two have been throw a lot together. But until your parents arrive for the celebrations we are responsible for you all and if anything were to happen to any of you we would never forgive ourselves". Rosemary continued.

"But..." We all said together.

"No buts now go to your room all of you ". Uncle Robert repeated.

We said noting and left to go to Rapunzel's room. When we arrived we all fell on the bead felling defeated.

"So now what do we do?". Merida asked as we all continued to stare at the roof.

"I don't know but Hiccup was right the guards will have no idea what to look for. No one knows Toothless like we do; we're the only ones who have any chance of finding him". Jack answered.

"One thing is certain however, Toothless was taken he couldn't have just disappeared on his own". Rapunzel pointed out.

"What makes you say that babe?" Jack asked as he took Rapunzel's hand in his.

"Think about it Toothless can't fly without Hiccup and he wouldn't just run off without any of us. Something must have happened and we need to find out what. So come on". She said as got up and pulled Jack with her.

"Wow, wow where you going lass and were you taking Frost face?". Merida asked as she sat up.

"We are all going down to the stables and figuring out what happened and then we are going to forget what my parents said and we are going out and looking for our friend so we can celebrate Christmas together". She said with so much passion in her voice, it was incredible to see and kind of scary.

"Well you heard the lady let's go". Jack said as he dragged her down the hall. Merida and I looked at each other and followed them.

Merida's P.O.V

The three of us all watched Hiccup and he looked around the stable. He had a deep look of concentration on his face as he stroked the burn marks on the walls. After about twenty minutes of Hiccup thinking and us staying silent the boy genius looked at us all.

"Okay I got nothing. There are burn marks made by Toothless are in two places. One by the door and one on the left side of the stables. Anyway you wouldn't be able to just walk out of here with a giant dragon". He said frustrated.

"He's right everyone knows Toothless and someone would come and say something if they saw him with anyone else". Rapunzel signed.

"So whoever took him wouldn't have just walked out of the door but where else could they go?". Jack asked as he looked around. We all said nothing and looked around the room trying to come up with an explanation to how they could have got out. I looked over at Hiccup he was a lot calmer then I would have expected him to be. But Then again Hiccup was a calm, logical person I guess he thought that staying calm was the best thing to do in this situation.

"Oh this is hopeless". Hiccup yelled as he kicked a stone against the wall. Then again I've been wrong before.

"Hiccup you need to calm down". Jack said.

"Don't tell me to calm down. How would you feel if someone took someone you cared about, how you feel if someone took Rapunzel?" He yelled.

"Hiccup I understand you're upset we all are but we need to keep a calm head". Jack continued in an attempt to calm him.

Rapunzel and I looked at each other. I turned my attention to the boys. I looked past them at the wall. It was then I noticed something strange.

"Guys shut up a minute". I said as I pushed past them. They stopped arguing and looked at me.

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked. I knelt down in front of one of the wooden panels that made up the lower part of the stable walls. I noticed that the nails in the panels were only half in the wall. They had been pulled out and then put back in only not all the way. I picked up the stone Hiccup kicked, stood back and throw it against the panel. I then picked it back up again and throw it at the panel next to it. The sound was different. Rapunzel looked at me and then tapped the first panel and smiled.

"It's hollow". She said. I nodded and went over to the cupboard where the stable hands kept their tools. I took out a hammer and went over to the panel. I took the nails out of the corners. When I took the last one out the panel fell forward. Behind the panel was a tunnel, it was dark and the walls looked to be made of black stone. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Hiccup would Toothless be able to fit in here". Rapunzel asked.

"It would be tight but he could". He answered.

"Well what are we waiting for boys get in". I said pointing towards the opening. The two looked at me and I just smiled at them.

"Why do we have to go first?". Jack asked.

"Because Punzie and I are in dresses so you have to go in first". I explained.

The boys looked at each other and then at Rapunzel. She just shrugged, smiled and then pointed at the opening. "Sorry Sweetie". She said sweetly.

"Let's just go". Hiccup said as he knelt down and began to crawl into the tunnel.

"I'm telling you now if I see a rat I'm not saying anything, I'm just going to let it run past and scare you both". Jack said as he followed Hiccup.

Rapunzel and I looked at each other. "You have a wonderful boyfriend there Punzie". I said.

"I know, now come on lets go find our friend". She said before following the boys.

Once she was in I followed her and placed the panel against the opening, plunging us all into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

On the third day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me,

Three magic cakes

Two Viking helmets

And a glowing flower

Jack's P.O.V

"Why is this tunnel here anyway?" I asked as we all crawled throw the tunnel Merida had discovered.

"It would have been made when the castle was first built and that was over four hundred and fifty years ago. It was probably made so that the royal family would be able to escape if the castle was ever attacked. My guess is that it leads to the coast and from there a boat would be waiting to take the royals away". Rapunzel answered. She's so smart.

"I can't believe that after all our years of exploring this place we never found this tunnel". Merida said, slightly annoyed.

"Well someone found it and they used it to take Toothless". Hiccup said.

"It would have to be someone who worked in the palace. None outside would know". Rapunzel continued to explain.

"And how many work in the castle?". Merida asked.

"Over one hundred and ten". She replied.

"That narrows it down". Hiccup mumbled.

We continued to crawl down the tunnel in complete darkness. We would occasionally bump into each other but apart from that we were able to get threw easily.

Hiccup's P.O.V

We had been crawling for a while when I saw a light. We hurried towards the light and we noticed that we could stand up. When we reached the light we noticed that the walls were different, they were no longer made of brick but just regular rock. We were in a cave.

"See told you it leads to the coast". Rapunzel said as we walked out of the cave.

"Just look at this place I can't believe we never knew about this". Merida said as we looked around.

The beach was beautiful, the sand was almost pure white like snow instead of sand and the sea was a glorious blue. The last of the sun's light was fading and in its pale glow the beach looked like a place out of a dream. We were never allowed to come down to the sea because there was no where safe we could go where we wouldn't be pulled out by the tide. It was perfect. The four of us had explored every part of each other's homes. We knew every knock and cranny of each other's kingdoms and yet we never found this place.

"It was right next door and I never knew about it". Rapunzel whispered.

"Hey guys come and look at this". Jack called. We went up to him to see what he was looking at. It was a heart craved into the rock with two Rs in the middle.

"This must have been made by my parents, they knew about this place and they never wanted to show me?" Rapunzel said as she stroked the letters.

"We ca ask them when we get back but right now we need to focus of finding Toothless". Merida said as she put her arm around Rapunzel who simply nodded.

"There's a path over there". I pointed out.

We headed towards the path and we noticed there were foot prints that looked like they belonged to people and Toothless. They were heading towards the forest and it looked like there was more than one person.

"Come one lets go". Jack said before Merida pulled him back.

"Are you mad, we can't just go rushing in this we need supplies". She argued.

"But if we wait too long we may never catch up with them". Rapunzel said.

"I'm just as worried but we need supplies I need to get my bow and some arrows and we may need food so we have to go back". She continued to argue. We all looked at each other and nodded. She was right, as much as it killed me to have to wait longer to find Toothless we couldn't do it without some supplies and we would have to do something about Rapunzel's parents.

"Just a little longer bud I promise we'll be there soon". I whispered so the others couldn't hear as we made our way back to the tunnel.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello my wonderful readers, I need some help. I'm trying to decide what story I should start the New Year with. I'm trying to decide between Frozen Siblings: A family Affair and Finding Destiny. Frozen Siblings: A.F.A is the squeal to one of my earlier stories, please read if you haven't already. For those of you who have its set a few months after the first one and its Christmas (Elsa's first Christmas since she died and was chosen). Gothal is back and she has a plan for the children which the Guardians have to stop. Gothal also has a connection to Pitch but I'm not going to tell you what it is. Finding Destiny on the other hand is about MK from Epic, she is Merida and Hiccup's daughter who, after the death of her foster mother Tara, has decided to go out and find her real mother and father. But Berk has been taken over and Merida has been kidnapped. Hiccup, along with many other Vikings including Jack, Rapunzel and their two daughters Elsa and Anna are in hiding and have been trying to take back Berk for over sixteen years.

So there is some basic information on the two, now it's up to you guys which story shall I start 2015 with:

Frozen Siblings: A Family Affair or

Finding Destiny


	4. Chapter 4

On the fourth day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me

Four toy making yetis

Three magic cakes

Two Viking helmets

And a glowing flower

Merida's P.O.V

We returned to the castle and got some supplies together. We packed some food and water and I grabbed my bow and some arrows. Hiccup and Jack brought the knifes I gave them last year; Punzie on the other hand packed her trusty frying pan. Rapunzel left a note for her parents explaining how important it was that we found Toothless and that we would be back as soon as we could.

"We'll take Max and Angus with us, Hiccup can ride with me or Rapunzel until we find Toothless". I said as we got ready to leave.

"I'll ride with Punzie thanks". Hiccup said.

"What's that suppose to mean?". I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Nothing Merida it's just that Puzie is more pleasant to ride with". He explained.

"Oh Hiccup just admit you don't want to ride with her because you don't want all that hair in your face". Jack said as he gestured to my wild main of red curls.

"Yeah that's basically it". He admitted before climbing onto Max.

"Let's just go already". I mumbled as we left the stable.

Rapunzel's P.O.V

As we left the palace to follow the footprints I looked back at my home. This was the first time I had disobeyed my parents but it was for a good cause. We had to find our friend. Ever since we found Toothless was gone I've had this feeling that something was really wrong, like something bad was about to happen. I haven't told the others because I don't want them to think I'm being paranoid. I know we always tell each other everything but maybe this is the kind of thing I should keep to myself.

"Hey Rapunzel are you okay?". Merida asked pulling me out of my day dream.

"Yeah I'm fine noting to worry about". I tried to assure them. We had been following the foot prints for a while now and it was really dark. We were using some torches we brought to light our way. We didn't want to go off the trail so we were walking on foot.

The three of them nodded and turned their attention back to the path. We continued to walk for what felt like an hour.

"The foot prints stop right in the middle of the path; they must have gone into the tress". I said.

"Well now might be a good time to set up camp for the night". Merida suggested."We can't keep walking all night and we'll need our strength for when we find him".

We set up camp and sat around the fire together. We wrapped ourselves up in some blankets we brought. I curled up next to Jack who put his arm around me. I smiled and huddled closer to him. He kissed my forehead.

"Remember when we used to go out camping all the time?". Merida asked breaking the silence.

"We would tell ghost stories and Rapunzerl would always freak out". Hiccup said with a smile.

"I did not always freak out, you would jump to". I said smugly.

"Those were the good old days". Jack mumbled happily.

"I miss those days, how about when we find Toothless we try and run away together again". Merida asked with a big smile.

"Let's not I think I'm going to try and sleep now good night you guys". Hiccup said as he lay down.

"I think I'll join you, good night love birds". Merida yawned as she lay down as well.

I smiled at my friends and looked at Jack; he shrugged and kissed me softly before whispering good night. We lay down together and tried to sleep. I couldn't get to sleep for a while, I couldn't stop think about my parents how scared and disappointed they must be in me. But I was doing the right thing. I still had a bad feeling, it was like a horrible pit in my stomach (it was like I had eaten one of Merida's cakes, great archer horrid chef), but I continued to ignore it. Everything would be okay. We'd sleep find Toothless and go back home before the celebrations began. Everything would be fine


	5. Chapter 5

On the fifth day of Christmas the BIG FOUR gave to me,

Five awesome movies

Four toy making yetis

Three magic cakes

Two Viking helmets

And a glowing flower

Hiccup's P.O.V

When we woke up and cleared away the camp we headed into the forest off the path. We knew we were on the right track when we found claw marks on some of the trees that I recognised as Toothless's claws. I felt strange not having him around, like a part of me was missing. We had been together for three years now, and for those three years he was always there by my side. I was glad to have the others with me but it didn't feel right.

"You know I'm surprised we haven't seen any palace guards yet. I would have thought the place would be crawling with them". Merida said.

"No one ever comes in this part of the forest...they're all too scared of the ghost". Rapunzel said.

"What ghost?". I asked.

"Well the legend says that hundreds of years ago before the kingdom was first founded there was a magic flower that grew when a single drop of sunlight fell and it had the power to heal the sick and injured. One day an old lady found d it and she used it to keep herself young for hundreds of years. Then one day the flower went missing from its hiding place and the old lady went crazy. As time went by the lady turned old again and she even went crazy, she would go around the forest crying out for her flower. Her ghost attacks anyone who comes into the forest because she thinks they stole her flower. You have to keep an eye out for her. She moves about the trees with a dark cloak covering her aging body, you can hear her cries of madness. You see her in the corner of your eye but when you look she's gone, then you look back and she's right in front of you. Her skin is sickly pale and her eyes are sunken as if they've been pushed into her head. She looks at you for a split second and then she stabs you right in the heart before drinking your blood. It's like she trying to get back her beauty. Creepy right ". Rapunzel said looking a head of her the whole time.

She looked at us and we all stared back at her with shocked faces. It was hard to believe that something actually scary had come out of her mouth. Rapunzel was not a scary person and when she told a ghost story it was only scary like two out of ten times, however this was one of those times. We were all shaking.

"You guys it's just story no need to look so scared". She said smugly, properly happy she had managed to scare us.

"I can't believe something scary came out of your mouth lass". Merida said.

"Hey I can be scary I just chose not to be". She argued.

"Right". The three of us said sarcastically.

"I can be scary". Rapunzel said as she crossed her arms.

"No you can't babe". Jack said.

"Well actually she can be scary sometimes". I said smiling at her sweetly.

"Your being serious?". Merida asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I mean you guys have seen her in the morning right that can be pretty scary". I said.

Jack and Merida began laughing their heads off. Rapunzel just looked at me angrily; this just made me laugh to. But soon she was laughing as well. Suddenly a scream echoed throw out the forest. We all stopped and looked at each other.

"What was that?". I asked quality.

"A cry of madness". Jack replied.

"If you see anything in the corner of your eye, don't look at it". Rapunzel whispered.

"Da de da we're dead". I whispered.

"Will the lot of you just shut up". Merida whispered as she grabbed her bow and jumped off Angus. The rest of us followed her. Jack and I took out our daggers and Rapunzel grabbed her frying pan (I will never understand that about her). The sound continued to echo around the trees. As the sound got loader we looked at each other and nodded. Suddenly the smell of smoke filled the air. We hid behind some trees and when we looked to where the smoke smell was coming from we saw something unbelievable.


End file.
